Benny "Beltboy" Oberwinch
'Benny "Beltboy" Oberwinch '''is the main character in LISA: The Hopeful, accompanied by his two friends, Lanks and Cyclops. He is the "bullet waster" which is described as ''"The man's level of cool is unparalleled." He serves as the damager, who goes in, literally, guns a'blazing. Despite firing his guns in all sorts of directions, he never aims, meaning he doesn't do as much damage to them as he normally should, and thus he constantly blows out lots of ammo and tries to look cool doing it. Nevertheless, he is effectively the leader of the gang, only succeeded by Rodriguez, who is their boss. Background * Name: Benny "Beltboy" Oberwinch * Fighting Art: Suppressing Fire * Past Occupation: Fast Food Clerk * Likes: Palling around * Favorite Food: Candy cigarettes * Most Hated Thing: Bad parents This man's level of cool is unparalleled. Appearance Beltboy is a young adult male of Caucasian descent, who has brown eyes (which are usually covered by his sunglasses) and a mostly shaven head of black hair, which is styled into three liberty spikes which form a Mohawk (which is kept in place by either glue or actual hair gel). His outfit consist out of an opened black leather jacket, which has 6 golden buttons, a red kerchief, and a distinctive looking brown leather belt which has an "O" shaped buckle. His usual facial expression is that of a cocky-looking half grin, giving him an aura of confidence, which is shattered multiple times throughout the game. Personality According to Taco Salad, Beltboy is an "idiot trying to be cool and in charge". When meeting enemies, he tends to be the spokesman of the group, and tries to make decisions based on what's best for the group at large, making him function like a "belt" keeping together the other two-thirds of the group together. As his friends drift farther apart from each other, he adopts certain characteristics of both Lanks and Cyclops. Like Lanks, he is concerned with the group's safety, and like Cyclops, he is willing to start a fight to say what needs to be said. The roles he plays in the story are also reflective of how he can relate to both of his friends. Overview Beltboy, as a party member, focuses on dealing as high as a amount of damage to his enemies as possible, as evidenced by his skills, a majority of which are offensive in nature. He also has a some support based skills, such as his Intimidate ability, which can inflict the wary status. This lowers the enemies' defense, allowing him and his party members to deal more damage. His Take Cover and Radical Pose skills inflict Hide and Super Cool, two beneficial status effects that are compensation for Beltboy's lackluster defense. Moveset Beltboy utilizes a dial-a-combo move set, with Cyclops following suit. He has a more balanced move set compared to the other two characters, as he has some damaging moves, some that focus on crowd control, and has a few moves that buffs him. Unlike Lanks and Cyclops, his attacks have nothing to do with fire. Instead, his finger guns have a water element to it, making it effective against enemies weak to water. Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon : Rusty Arsenal * Shield : N/A * Head : N/A * Body : Smelly Jacket * Accessory : N/A Trivia * He has similar elements to Buzzo from the original Lisa The Painful game, such as possessing hair-bangs that obscure their eyes as children, a constant toothy smile, and a past of being manipulated by a female friend. However, Beltboy had his friend group (Liam, Clyde, and Rodriguez) to preform interventions for his own sake and give him emotional support through tough times. * Beltboy, along with his companion Lanks, is around twenty-one (21) to twenty nine (29) years old. Source. * Benny's nickname of Beltboy was derived from a gag based on the accuracy of him and his friends' nicknames. Liam's nickname "Lanks" is derived from his supreme height among his friends and his equally skinny physique, and Clyde's nickname "Cyclops" was derived from his missing left eye, while Benny's nickname of Beltboy is more confusing in nature, despite his unique looking belt that he wears. Source. * Beltboy has an unused 'healed' sprite, implying that he may have survived after the events of his Joyless ending. * Curiously, when Benny gets shot in the head, and puts on an eyepatch, he retains his sunglasses, further establishing his dedication to being the idiot in charge. * When he gets shot in the eye, his class changes from Bullet Waster to Bullet Magnet. * Much like his companion Lanks, he too suffered abuse at the hands of Craig Fuchs when encountered on the main 3 routes; though, unlike Liam, he manages to escape before anything reaching the level of harm Liam endured occurs to him. * Beltboy has an extreme weakness to the Loving element, which reflects the fact that his parents didn't pay much attention to him, aside from feeding and sheltering him. This neglect eventually led to him trying to run away with his childhood friend. * Beltboy is often insulted by being called gay (by Cyclops), his friend's father calls him queer, a term for an LGBTQ+ person, and Ludd calls Cyclops his boyfriend. It's also heavily implied Beltboy didn't have romantic feelings for his friend or The Girl, but if Beltboy is canonly gay is currently unknown. * It's very likely Beltboy's sprites used Buckets has a base, as Beltboy makes similar poses to Buckets and in some sprites his hands turn to a more yellow colour. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Rodriguez's Gang